Laguna Beach School For The Gifted (SYOC OPEN)
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: A prestigous high school in the large city of Laguna Beach holds the lucky class selected by the program to fight to the death. All of the students that attend here have special talents and come from well-off families. These students have been pampered their whole lives, and will be unprepared for the horrors that await them. ALL SUBMISSIONS DUE BY June 15th!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to My Battle Royale SYOC! I'm so excited to write, and I hope I get some interesting submissions. All submissions due May 25th, 2016!**

 _Laguna Beach School For The Gifted._

Anastasia Costa, The Principal of the prestigous school, smiled as she read the sign and walked into the building. She walked down the dark, empty hallways, making her way to her office. Her assistant, Candy Greene, gave a short wave to her, sipping coffee from a red mug.

Sitting on Anastasia Costa's desk was a large brown envelope.

 _To Mrs. Anastasia Marie Costa._

Anastasia's full name was written at the top of the letter in pretty handwriting. She sat at her desk and slowly opened it, wondering what could be concealed in the envelope. She pulled out a small slip of paper and scanned her eyes over the note.

 _Your School, Laguna Beach School For The Gifted, has had a great bestowed upon it._

 _It has been selected by The Program to be this years lucky school to send a class of freshman to fight to the death. Mrs. Galloway Johnson's freshman class will be the teenagers forced to participate in the game this year._

 _Congratulations!_

 _-The Program._

Anastasia nearly fainted. She had heard rumors about the Program sending children off to fight to the death over the years, but she just tried to ignore that harsh reality.

Tears dotted the cornors of her eyes and she marched out of the office and walked to Mrs. Johnson's room.

Galloway Johnson's face brightened up at the sight of her boss and she gave her a friendly wave. Anastasia didn't say anything and instead just handed the envelope to the teacher before turning on her heel and walking back to her office.

As she walked, students began to flood into the building for the first day of school at the sound of the bell.

Little did they know, it would be the last day of school for some of them.

* * *

Name: (These are American Teenagers, so name accordingly)

Age: (Should be around 15, these are 9th Graders)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family/Friends:

Talent: (This is the school for the Gifted. Each Student should have a special talent)

Sexuality: (Most should be Heterosexual, but I do like writing a bit of variety.)

Allies?:

Killing: (Will they kill anyone they see, out of defense, or not at all?)

 **Thats all guys! See you later! Send in some good Students :) All submissions are due May 25th, 2016!**


	2. Class Roster

**I just wanted to update you guys. Here is a list of who is accepted so far.**

 ***** ** _Class Numbers are subject to change. I want them to be a in alphabetical order._**

 **Class Roster:**

 **Females:**

(Girl #1) Asui Ayaka (Painter) {TheHungerGames19}

(Girl #2) Whitney Lee Bernstein (Vocalist) {MermaidRam85}

(Girl #3) Iris Gage (Baker) {Blueberry_Muffinz99}

(Girl #4) Willa Geard (Mathematician) {Lethal0Juglars}

(Girl #5) Jo Habina (Bodybuilder) {TheHungerGames19}

(Girl #6) Kyla Mucha (Track Star) {Yellow_Light_Ninja}

(Girl #7) Sophia Sanchez (Computer Programmer) {Yellow_Light_Ninja}

(Girl #8) Judythia "Judyth" Trine (Basketball Player) {TheHungerGames19}

(Girl #9) June Vici (Clothing Designer) {TheHungerGames19}

(Girl #10) Lydian Willans (Violinist) {The Emerald Queen 88}

(Girl #11) Celeste Zinde (Astronomer) {Blueberry_Muffinz99}

 **Males:**

(Boy #1) Jeremy Banks (Robotics) {Rockythetigre}

(Boy #2) Chip Floss (Journalist) {TheHungerGames19}

(Boy #3) Perseus Geard (Forensics Scientist) {Lethal0Juglars}

(Boy #4) Sidney Hall (Pianist) {Rockythetigre}

(Boy #5) Ethan Harrows (Boxer) {The Emerald Queen 88}

(Boy #6) Todd Hawkins (Actor) {W.G. Fenter}

(Boy #7) Shen Jasper (Quarterback) {TheHungerGames19}

(Boy #8) Evan Johnson (Guitarist) {evanrules8}

(Boy #9) Xander Price (Historian) {Lethal0Juglars}

(Boy #10) Paul Rivers (Poet) {Rockythetigre}

 **-More soon!**


	3. The Island

**Another update while character submissions are being sent in. Student intros will be soon. Anyway, today I want to tell you about the island that the students will be fighting on.**

 **The island is divided up into 9 sections, and is surrounded by water.**

 **SECTION1: In the northwest zone of the island, hot sandy beaches is makes up the land, and a rolling ocean sits beside it. Under the waters surface, sharks and other dangerous animals lurk in the coral reefs and caves that reside there. This is where the competitors will start, carrying their bags and weapons with them.**

 **SECTION2: In the northern region of the island, hard rocks with cracks running down them are connected by creaky bridges. The place seems like it's about to fall apart. A few valuable items can be found in some of the rocks craters, but huge bugs lurk around this area.**

 **SECTION3: A thick, dense jungle is located in the northeast part of the island. Safety is available in the trees, but unknown predators lurk on the jungle floor...**

 **SECTION4: In the western part of the island, a timid meadow resides. Although the windflowers and grasses may seem calm, rodents burrow in the dirt, with sharp teeth and the will to guard their homes.**

 **SECTION5: In the center of the island, a giant volcano rests. It is dormant, but rumors say that It may erupt in the next year...**

 **SECTION6: A foggy, dark swamp is the biome for the eastern part of the island. Crocodiles and Snakes hide in the murky water.  
**

 **SECTION7: In section 7 (the south western part of the island), a large number of wooden huts litter the area. They provide good shelter, but there is only one way to escape, so hiding might prove to be difficult.**

 **SECTION8: A beautiful maze of flowers and hedges is located in the southern part of the island. The large bushes provide good places to hide, but getting lost in the maze is very easy.**

 **SECTION9: The southeastern section has a large, modern hotel that provides shelter, running water, and beds for the students, but many traps are located in the hallways, so competitors much watch their steps.**

 **Tell me what you think of the island! I love your guys's characters so far. Student Intros will be soon, signifying the start of the story. I'm very excited, and I hope you are too!**


End file.
